A Shot to Kill
by honeyandclover5
Summary: Ichigo's father is the biggest Yakuza in Los Noches. No longer able to ignore his father's wrongdoings, he ran away. Now he wants revenge for the innocent people that Isshin has hurt. With some help from Grimmjow and his gang, will he finally be able to bring down his father?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This will be my first IchiXGrimm story. The results of my poll decided that this would be my next couple thanks for voting!  
ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Ichigo stood beside the buffet and observed his surroundings. He continued to sip on the wine as he took all the people in. It was a formal dress party. Everyone there, with the exception of him and maybe a few others, was somebody. They were rich people, with not a care in the world. The only problems they have is not being able to have the finest luxuries of the high life. His eyes scanned the room, searching for the man of the hour when his eyes rested upon his target.

Byakuya Kuchiki, his long black hair flowed down his back, and his monotone colored eyes were nonchalant. Byakuya's father was one of the richest man in the Los Noches area. It made his blood boil when he thought about the reason why. His father, Isshin Kurosaki, had the Kuchikis living the comfortable life. The only thing he asked in return was for the death of hundreds of innocent people. Isshin Kurosaki was the main Yakuza boss of Los Noches and that was no little feat.

With the help of the Kuchikis his father had managed to smuggle drugs and take control of all of Los Noches. It was a dictatorship with his father being the dictator. Ichigo remembered it well. He witnessed his mother and father arguing many times throughout his childhood. Even though his sisters, Karin and Yuzu, leaned toward being more like his dad, Ichigo grew up to be more like his mother. When Ichigo reached the legal age, he ran away, leaving no trace of where he might go. He wished he could be satisfied with just leaving his past behind, but he wanted to crush his father. He wanted his father to feel all the pain that he inflicted on the many innocent people. The orange haired man was brought out of his thoughts when the announcer began to speak.

"Hello many guests of the Kuchiki, we would like to welcome you to the auction. Okay now you all know the rules. If you win you are committed to complete the transaction and no touching of the merchandise until the auction is over. With all that out of the way take out your credit cards and enjoy until your heart's content." The man threw out his hand and two main double doors opened. The darkness of the room contrasted with the pure whiteness of the hall.

Swallowing down a gulp, Ichigo sighed and began following the crowd toward the auction. Black covered his tan skin as he entered the room. Music echoed through his ears as neon lights blinded his sight. He blinked in pain and gave himself a moment for his eyes to adjust. When the pain in his eyes settled, he gasped.

The room was filled with cells. He walked up to one and stared at the woman inside. She had dark violet hair and golden eyes that contrasted with her dark skin. He felt a bit guilty looking at the woman when she was not allowed to have any clothes. Her body was covered with scars and scratches. She met his eyes and smiled. "Hey pretty boy, wanna buy me?" A red blushed washed over his face as he shook his head. A toothy grin spread through her face as she let out a hearty laugh. "Oh it's ok to be shy." He felt uncomfortable and backed up from the cell. As he walked away, she busted out laughing, her laugh haunting his ears.

**XXXXXXX**

"Is she in position?" Grimmjow leaned into Renji's computer and stared at the screen, not understanding what he was looking at.

"Move!" The redhaired pushed the blunette's face away from the screen. "Yes she is in position. Are you guys ready?"

Grimmjow grabbed a machine and hoisted it over his shoulder. He looked around to see his teammates. Stark grabbed his swords and placed them criss crossed on his back. Ulquiorra stood up and spun his pistols on his fingers. He turned to the redhead, grinned widly, and responded. "Hell yeah we are ready! Let's go crash this fucking party!"

**XXXXXXX**

Ichigo managed to leave the shaded room and take deep breaths. He wiped his brow on his sleeve. How could his father allow such things to happen? The orangenette leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. Pain squeezed at his heart. Just as he was about to run out of the party, an explosion reached his ears. His body twirled around to see hundreds of people, prisoners and wealthy scurry out into the hall. The crowd caught up to him and he stumbled to catch his balance. He slammed his eyes shut, expecting a fall, but his hand was grabbed by someone. "Hey pretty boy, watch your step." His eyes opened to see the violet haired woman holding on to him.

"Wha-" He began.

"Come on." She dragged him through the crowd and out into the front entrance. The crowd's screaming echoed in his ears. The streets filled with the richies looking for their own kind. A screech rang through the night as a gust of wind almost knocked him out. Gasps and screeches were heard as a ship landed in front of him. The mechanic door flew open and a red-haired head popped into view.

"Get in!" The woman climbed in, taking the tan man with her.

"About time, I was getting worried." The toothy grin appeared once again on her face.

"Put some clothes on, Yoruichi." The man said, his face turning as red as his hair. Ichigo stared at the man. His hair was long and red, which was situated in a ponytail and black tattoos covered his body. "And who is this kid?"

"Oh Renji, are you shy too?" She cooed walking to the back of the ship and grabbing some clothes. "Where is Grimmjow and everybody?"

His eye twitched at his question being ignored. "They should be on their way. They are in there saving all the prisoners. Why did you bring a richie on the ship?" He asked more annoyed.

She shrugged. "I don't know, he interests me." Renji rolled his eyes and sighed.

The tension between the two was broke when the doors flew opened and a pile of men tumbled in. "GO GO GO!" A blue haired man yelled shooting his gun out onto the street. The ship lurched back as the engine turned and Ichigo gripped onto his seat as he was almost thrown out. Yells and gunfire was heard throughout the street as the ship managed to get itself up in the air. Silence filled the air as the only sound was heavy breathing. The brown eyes of the orangenette's met blue ones and then the silence was broken. "Who the fuck are you?"

**A/N: And there you go! First Chapter done. It feels weird being in a different part of fanfiction, usually I would be in the Hetalia section. I hoped you enjoyed this and read my other stories.**

**THANKS FOR READING!  
REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and being patient with me. I have finals and trying to find a job before summer. It is kinda making me stressed, anywhoooo please enjoy this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Ichigo's eyes widened at the blue haired man's demand. Grimmjow's brow furrowed in annoyance at the absence of an answer. He stomped up right to the orangenette. "Hey are you fucking listening to me?" His tan calloused hand gripped the young man's collar. "Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo shivered at the man's growling tone. The deep blue eyes shone with dominance and it reminded Ichigo of a feral animal. It caused a shudder to run down his spine, he then swallowed and responded.

"My name is Ichigo." His honey brown eyes attempted to bare into the others, but it was to no avail.

"Ichigo….." Grimmjow slowly spoke, allowing the name to roll upon his lips. A smirk grew as the man knew what was coming. "Like strawberry?"

A blush washed over his cheeks and he roared back. "NO!" The bluenette's grin increased and the redness of the younger's face expanded.

The taller man leaned in and whispered causing Ichigo to tense. "What about cherry? You seem like you need yours popped." He licked the tan ear and the orangenette gasped and tore himself away. He brought his hand up to cover the attacked area.

"YOU PERVERT!" His screamed caused the rest of the ship to bust out in laughter.

"Grimmjow that's enough." Yoruichi bellowed, taking charge. "So Ichigo, do you have a lastname?"

The young man froze at the question. This people were the enemies of the Kurosaki. Yes, he hated his father as well, but what if these people decided to take him hostage and torture him. What if it was worse? His eyes landed on the blue beauty. What if this pervert decided to rape him as revenge? His mind began to reel, but a loud voice threw a bucket of water over his thoughts. "Hey cherry boy, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" There was no mistaking the innuendo. His toothy grin reminded the tan man of cat fangs. This cat definitely had his tongue. Had did this man know he was a virgin. Did he just ooze virginity out of his pores?

"Welllll? You gonna answer pretty boy?" The redhead named Renji poked, obviously annoyed with the bantering.

"What's wrong Renji? Are you jealous of cherry boy?" Grimmjow nudged the furious redhead man.

"Why would I be jealous?" He blushed glancing over at Ulquiorra who tilted his head, curious to what the man's answer would be. He averted his eyes away from the emerald green eyes that stare at him nonchalantly.

"Because he could take away any bitch you want. I mean really just look at his face." The bluenette gripped the tan man's face.

"Shut up Grimmjow and let him go!" Stark took command of the messy situation. "Ichigo…..The Kurosakis have a son named Ichigo…are you the son of Isshin Kurosaki?" Silence covered the room as all the eyes were glued on him.

He twindled his fingers and bit his bottom lip. "uuuhhhhh yeahhhh…."

The whole room filled with gasps. Grimmjow's grip on his chin tightened and he twisted his face to look at his. Anger was evident in the sea blue eyes. "What the hell? Why the hell are you on our ship? Were you trying to spy on us and go back home to suck daddy's cock?" The orangenette panicked, frantically trying to pry the calloused fingers off his chin. The grip caused pain to blossom underneath the fingers and it frightened him. "Come on cherry boy! Answer me!" His eyes became feral and the small man could have sworn he saw fangs.

"GRIMMJOW STOP!" Stark commanded. The bluenette shook his head and roughly loosened his grip, which caused the man to topple backwards. Stark gently walked up to the tan boy and kneeled in front of him. "Ichigo…what are you here for?"

"I brought him on the ship." Yoruichi stood up causing all the eyes to fall toward her. "He was at the auction and almost got sick when he saw all the cells and prisoners, so I thought he was from the slums."

"Wait!" Ichigo panted. "Yes, I am Isshin's son, but I am nothing like my father." His eyes were full of malice and determination. "I want to see him suffer for what he did to others. Thousands of people die every day, because of my father. How could he do such a thing? Men like that deserve to rot in hell." Grimmjow watched the fire build behind the orange haired vixen's eyes and licked his lips. Damn, when he was furious he was hot. The bluenette felt as if he was watching his prey put up a last fight before he devoured him. He wanted to see the tan man underneath him, begging to be fucked. Excitement pumped through his veins.

"Do you mean that?" The man kneeled beside Stark and placed his hand on his tan cheek. The small man tensed and then calmed down. He forced himself not to lean into the warm touch.

"Yes." He nodded and kept his gaze with the other.

A smirk washed over the beauty's face and he turned to his teammates. "You guys, I think we just found a new member to join our forces. Ichigo, we will help you get your revenge on your father. Just as long as you promise to be loyal to me. Give yourself to me and I will give you everything." His voice rang into Ichigo's ears and he nodded. Grimmjow smiled and helped the man up. He had obtained exactly what he wanted.

**XXXXXXX**

The ride on the way to the slums was very bumpy. Ichigo held onto the armrest on the chairs. After the whole incident of finding out about his father, he somehow ended up joining this team of rouges. There was Renji, he was a very stern man. He seemed to be very rational and simple. Seating across from the redhead was Yoruichi. She was a very motherly, but at the same time she seemed very humorous. She reminded him of a cool aunt. Ulquiorra sat beside him. Ichigo didn't know how to read him. The man was very silent and nonchalant. Most of the time, it looked like he was in his own little world, staring off into space and opening and closing his mouth without speaking. Stark sat right beside Ichigo. He seemed pretty lazy, yet he was rational and gentle. He felt like he would be the one to go to when a problem occurred.

And there was Grimmjow. The blue devil himself. He stood up at the back of the ship staring out the window. He seemed demanding and a bit aggressive, not to mention a huge pervert. Earlier, Ichigo was caught staring at the bluenette, just to have the man say. "Are you that horny?" Scarlet burned through his face as he quickly turned his head, hearing the man chuckling. How was he going to tolerate this man? He doubted he could, but this man promised to help him bring down his father, so he would just have to grit his teeth. Without him realizing it, Grimmjow took the other seat beside him. "Hey cherry, are you nervous? You keep on shaking?"

Ichigo stared at his lap, trying to avoid the eyes that he could feel on his head. "No, I just never flown before."

"A Richie that has never flown before. Fuck, did I pop your flying cherry?" A grin washed over his face.

"Why are you like that?" His brown eyes rolled.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"A pervert." He said matter of factly.

"I can't help it."

"Well than stay away from me." He grumbled.

"But you are so pretty!" He whined.

"Wha-" The ship shook violently as a gust of wind hit it. Ichigo's fingers dug further into the armrests. Grimmjow watched him then sighed.

"Grab my hand." He commanded.

"No!"

"Yes."

"I said-" The bigger hand overlapped his and squeezed tightly. The orangenette's first instinct was to pull away, but then he became relax and soon he tangled his fingers in the hand. Slowly he began to fall asleep, but then he was shaken awake. His eyes met Grimmjow's

"Come on Ichigo, we're home."

**A/N: Thank You for reading. I hoped you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In loving memory of my dearest friend. He made my heart pound in ways I was uncertain about. It is such a shame the how the world always loses the good ones. I am reminded that just because we are young does not mean we are invincible. **

**CHAPTER 3**

Ichigo blinked a bit and rubbed his eyes as Grimmjow gripped his arm. "Welcome to your new home, Cherry boy." The big man stopped at the window and pointed to the mansion. The orangenette leaned into the window and took the location in. Outside the window he noticed a worn out, broken mansion. He really wondered if these people lived here. The shingles on the roof seemed to hang off and fall in some places, the paint on the sides of the house chipped off, and the garden had statues that were crumbled. The tan man noted the look of pure shock on the young boy's face. "I know it isn't what you're used, but it has a homey feel." He patted the slender shoulder.

"If by "homey" you mean cold, dark, and deathly, then yes, it sure is homey."

"Look Cherry, it may not be the palaces that you are used to be it is my home and you best not insult it." Irritation laced in his voice and Ichigo noticed that he had hit a sore spot.

"….I'm sorry….thank you for allowing me to stay." He gently apologized, glancing up at the older man.

Grimmjow tilted his head down and met the honey brown eyes. "…..No problem…" The two stared at each other. The bluenette felt his heart pound against his chest. Those eyes seemed to hold him in a trance. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Renji opened his big mouth.

"Hey you two, we landed. Are you just stand there and stare into each other's eyes all night long?" The redhead smirk as the two snapped their heads in his direction.

"Shut the fuck up Renji. Shouldn't you being comforting Ulquiorra anyway?" The long haired man blushed and stomped out of the ship. A grin was planted on the other's face. "Renji and Ulquiorra have this little thing going on. Let me warn you, they aren't quiet." Ichigo turned red as he tried to imagine Ulquiorra as the loud type. When the image flashed in his mind, he shook it out. "What's wrong Cherry-Boy? Did the image of two hot and sweaty rile you up?" The orangenette glared at him and he chuckled. "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Come on let me show you your new home." Grimmjow took the lead in front of Ichigo and the boy followed. The stairs were crumpled in some places and the young man had to watch his step. The tall door creaked open and the smell of dew and dust clouded his nostrils.

The main floor was dim and the chandelier hung onto the ceiling by just threads. There was an enormous stairway that divided the building into west and east wings. He watched as the group separate into their own paths. Renji went upstairs and head to the west with Ulquiorra following in toe. Stark went to a large door to the left of the first floor. He had no idea where Yoruichi went.

"Hey quit spacing out! Let me show you where you are sleeping." The man began to go up the stairs and turned to the other. "Watch out, some of steps here are pretty weak and they have been known to break." Ichigo froze before he placed his foot on the step. He carefully landed his foot on the step and it creaked underneath him. When it didn't give in, he began to gently make his way up the stairs. He followed Grimmjow's every step so he wouldn't fall through the steps. They made it up to the top of the stairs and then made their way to the east wing. He watched the built back up until they made it to a specific door. "Here we are." The bluenette stated before he twisted the knob and let the door open.

The orangenette observed the room. It was fairly dark with a lamp dimly lighting the room. He glanced at the bed and noticed that it was not made, but instead it looked as if someone had recently slept in it. Across the room was a balcony, where the glass door that separated the two rooms was open. "Did someone sleep in here?" He asked turning his head to the other.

"Uh yeah I did. This is my room." The built man stated matter of factly.

"Wait what?" He shook his head.

"Yup! We are roomies!" He grinned as the man's face dropped in shock.

"WHYYY?!" Ichigo began to believe that the God's were forsaking him that they were watching him, laughing at his distressed.

"Really? You saw the mansion. Some of the rooms are torn apart and in completely unlivable conditions." He sighed. "And since no one else offered, I decided that I would watch after you." Suddenly his eyes became feral. "Plus there is no guarantee that you are completely loyal to us. I am just waiting on you to run back to daddy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "This is so my luck." He huffed and looked around the room. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Duh on the bed with me. Where else?" The orangenette slapped his head against his hand. Could this night get any worse? "Anyway you need a shower. I will go get some extra clothes from Ulquiorra." He then explained the directions to the bathroom and Ichigo hurried away, thankful that he finally was alone.

**XXXXXXX**

Ichigo relaxed under the warmth of the water that bounced against his skin. His mind was a muddled up with so much that he didn't know what to think, so he let them all go as he gave himself into the pleasures of the shower. Grimmjow left some clothes on the sink and respectfully left, which had surprised the young man. If he was going off of what he had observed from earlier, he expected the man to attempt to jump in the shower with him. Perhaps Grimmjow was not that simple. He sighed and turned off the faucet. His hand reached out and grabbed a towel. He ruffled his wet hair and then stared at himself in the mirror. He was Isshin Kurosaki's son, yet he did not resemble one ounce of his father's genes. He traced his chin with his slim finger and then averted his eyes away from the glass. His hands reached down and picked up the clothes he had be given.

Ulquiorra was about his size, but he was a bit smaller. Ichigo tugged at the tight shirt as he made his way back to his room. He opened the door and found the room empty. His feet led him out to the balcony where he found Grimmjow passed out on a lawn chair. At first he thought he should wake him, then upon further observation, he decided to let the man be. He returned to his room and plopped on the bed. He wrapped himself in the man's blankets and began to wonder exactly who this man was. His minded drifted asleep as he grew accustomed to his smell.

**A/N: Whoo done! I am so tired!  
Thanks for reading guys!  
REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been a while. Thanks for waiting. I have been spending some time on Tentacl. If you have been on Gaia, this is a daughter site. Please check it out. **

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Ichigo woke from his slumber by a body shifting next to him. His eyes opened to meet a tan face in deep sleep. Grimmjow laid there next to him with his mouth wide open. He noted the annoying sound of his snores and the fact that he was drooling all over his pillow. The orangenette would be lying if he said the man was unattractive. His hair that was usually groomed in is exotic fashion, was unkempt and messy. His face that was usually tight with a predatory look was relaxed. It reminded him of a kitten instead of the panther that he usually acted like. The boy had a sudden urge to run his hands through the blue mess, but he stopped himself.

The bluenette shifted a little and rolled toward the other. Before Ichigo had a chance to move away, the big, tan body lumped itself against him. "Whoa! Hey watch it!" The small man tried to say loud enough to wake the man, but not loud enough to wake the others. Ichigo's face planted against the bare tan chest and the big arms wrapped around his body. A blush washed over his face. Even though Grimmjow was asleep, he couldn't let this continue. "Grimmjow, get off of me!" he hissed, pulling away his head and pressing his hands against his chest.

"Mmph…don't leave." The bluenette mumbled and nuzzled Ichigo's neck. His breath tickled and he began to struggle against the hold.

"What are you do-" The big man interrupted him.

"Mom…please don't leave." His voice sounded weak and the orangenette stopped struggling, the words reached his ears. He stopped pushing against the chest and tangled one hand in the blue hair while the other one rubbed against the broad back. "Why did you leave me?" He whimpered.

"Sshhh Grimmjow….I won't leave you." He whispered rubbing his back.

"You promise?" He mumbled.

"I promise." He whispered, comforting the other. After a while, the warmth of the other relaxed him and soon he drifted off into sleep in the arms of the bluenette.

**XXXXXXX**

The next morning Ichigo woke up without Grimmjow anywhere in sight. He stretched his arms up and yawned. As he sat there waiting for himself to wake up, the blue devil slammed open the door. "Hey Cherry boy! Wake up! It's 10:00, you plan to sleep all day?" He walked up to the other and put a cup of coffee of right under his nose. "Smell the coffee."

"Really Grimmjow?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"Yup! Breakfast's ready and everyone is waiting. We don't eat until everyone is downstairs." The man sat next to him. "Cherry boy did you not sleep well last night?" He nudged the other.

"Not really!" The man decided not to tell the other about their little cuddling session last night. He reached the cup of coffee and took it. "Thanks."

"Anything for you Cherry!" He smirked and stood up. "Come on now. Let's eat!" Ichigo stood up and slugged after the big man.

When they reached downstairs, everyone glanced up at him and smiled. "Good morning Ichigo! Did you sleep well?" Yoruichi asked, placing a plate in front of him. The plate contained scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. He glanced around to see that everyone else had plates of food as well. They were really waiting on him.

"I slept fine. Did you guys really wait on me to wake up before you ate?"

"Yeah we did and I am starving!" Renji stated, obviously annoyed.

"Oh shut up Renji you could lose a few pounds." Yoruichi snapped and then turned her face to him. "Of course we waited. You are part of our family now." Her smile was warm and friendly.

Family? Ichigo stared down at his food. They considered him a family. These people who he knew less than 24 hours saw him as a brother. He thought back to his blood. Never in his life did his father really state that they were family. In fact, he never even thought about such a thing. Yes he was Isshin's son, but is blood the only thing that connects them? He never ate together with his father or either of his sisters so this concept was really puzzling him. "Ichigo?" He brought his head up to meet emerald green eyes. "Are you not hungry?" Ulquiorra's soft voice rang in his ears.

"Oh yes I am hungry. I just spaced out that's all." He grinned and picked up his fork stabbing into the eggs. Grimmjow watched the man, knowing that something was bothering him.

"Finally!" Renji smiled digging into his food with no manners. He made growling noises as he swallowed and chewed his food.

"You are such a pig!" Yoruichi grimaced.

"Too bad! I am not trying to impress you missy!" He snapped after he swallowed a huge chunk of food.

"A man with no table manners is selfish." Ulquiorra softly stated. "A generous man would consider those around him and learn to behave."

The redhead turned a complete 180 and sate up straight, cutting his food with a knife, and even using a handkerchief. Knowing smirks all glared at Renji as he face burned up. Stark spoke up gaining all the attention. "So Ichigo! You look nothing like your father. Do you get your looks from your mother?"

"If he does, I bet she is a babe!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Uh no I look nothing like my mother. I guess you could say I am the black sheep." He smiled a fake smile. Although it was true, his father constantly shoved it in his face. That Karin and Yuzu belonged to him, but Ichigo didn't deserve to be in their family. It was because they had different views and Ichigo had no problem stating it. "Karin looks like my dad and Yuzu looks like my mom, but I look completely differently from everyone. My mom says that I was a baby from a fox, that's why I have orange hair."

Grimmjow smiled softly. This man was a fox. His slitted eyes, his slender body, and that obvious orange hair. It made his inner panther growl. "How cute! Should I start calling you Fox boy?" He grinned and Stark glared at him.

"You know you do look like a fox. Just as much as Grimmjow looks like a panther." Yoruichi giggled. Ichigo blushed and gazed at the group. Everyone chatting around. A couple of quarrels broke out, but he could tell they were out of good fun. He felt a sudden feeling of belong and for the first time he smiled genuinely. Grimmjow noticed the smile and noted that he really wanted to see more of them.

**A/N: BOOM! DONE! Check out Tentacl and follow me. My username is: honeyandclover5**

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
